


Meant Only For Me

by KnightNuraStar



Series: Merpeople World Building [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Betta!Lance, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fem!Keith, Fem!Lance, Insecure!Lance, SwordFish!Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNuraStar/pseuds/KnightNuraStar
Summary: Lana sometimes doesn't feel she's worthy for Keitha.Keitha very much disagrees with her views.





	Meant Only For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little one-shot I decided to do. 
> 
> Something to just do to de-stress. haha. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> Remember! I have a twitter! And a Tumblr! 
> 
> KnightlyLauMaid!

Lana was angry at Keitha.

So like an rational adult mermaid.... she pouted and hid in their clam bed.

Who was currently in a tight spot of either listening to the mermaid outside or the mermaid inside.

“Lana! Come out!”

“NO!”

“Lana come out this instant!”

“NO!” Lana yelled, snuggling deeper in the squishy tongue of the clam. It was almost completely dark inside of the large clam. The only light coming from the glowing design on the roof of the claim's mouth that allowed a dim glow.

She could hear her mate nervously swimming outside due to the small crack that Clamy would give in order to allow fresh water to go in and out. She turned her back completely away from the small slit to prevent herself from looking at her frantic mate.

“Clamy, open up!” Keitha whined, knocking on the large clam.

“Don't you dare Clamy!” Lana shouted, getting Clamy to let out a large gurgle sound. Having enough of the two mermaids Clamy kicked Lana out and completely shut closed. Deciding that the two needed to figure out the fight and not place them in the middle.

Lana saw this as betrayal.

With a huff Lana started swimming away from the two in order to pout somewhere else. But, she was followed by her very beautiful and yet very irritating mate. “Lana please...” Keitha begged, easily keeping up with the mermaid as they swam across the territory. Many of their shoal members giving them look of concern as they swam by.

But, just this once Lana wanted to be unreasonably and didn't want to give up so easily. Her frustration had been growing about this and she felt that everything was unfair. All she wanted to do was help her mate and the shoal, but it seems like she even messes that up.

Lana gave a small tail slap to Keitha when the mermaid got too close before she bolted to the mangroves. She wiggled into her favorite one and sighed as she glared at the sandy ground. Around her there were baby lemon sharks and fish swimming around at a leisure pace.  
Some coming to investigate Lance, but gently swimming away seeing as the mermaid wasn't in the mood too play. Lana watched it all while she could feel her mate coming closer and one look made Lana crumble into a guilty mess.

For the look of concern and hurt was too much for Lana to bare.

“I'm sorry....” Lana apologized, trilling sadly too Keitha.

“Lana....” Keitha sighed, reaching out to bring her stubborn mate into her arms. Lana gladly snuggled into her mate's arms and nuzzled into her neck letting out a few sad trills. It made Keitha nip at her neck and let out possessive growls as she licked at the claiming scar on her shoulder.

“Lana, tell me the real reason why you want to go on the hunt.” Keitha asked, making Lana sigh as she flicked some of her small fins.

“I want to show everyone that I'm strong.... that I can also defend you... that I'm worthy....” Lana mumbled, remember the words of a few mermaids and merman.

Keitha was.... a magnificent mermaid. A sword fish mermaid that was fast and so very deadly to those she considered an enemy. Her color were vibrants reds that were your only warning until you felt the sharp fangs of her jaws sink into you. She was a perfect hunt who's beaten down many foes that tried to stand against her.

She was also a very desirable mate. Everyone wanted her for her beauty, her grave and her power. Lana had watched from afar how she was showered in gifts and how others tried to show they too were as strong as her. But, she ignored them all and stayed close to the shoal that she was apart of.

Keitha was a perfect mate and Lana was so lucky when she was handed a courting gift from her. The blue shell sitting against her head in a fashionable accessory that she had crafted. Though, many had given their opinions on their mating.

“Who!” Keitha demanded, making Lana help as she was torn away from Keitha in order for enraged royal purple to stare into soft ocean blues.

“Who made you feel this way?! I'll kill them!” Keitha promised, gripping the female betta mermaid a little too harshly. Lana didn't mind, instead she was blushing and feeling happy at seeing Keitha so protective of her.

“Lana.... you are so very strong. I-I....” Keitha fumbled, her face contorted into pain as she stared at Lana. It was there that Lana knew everything that Keitha was trying to say to her for Keitha's expressions and actions always spoke louder than words.

 

Lana leaned forward and pressed her lips against Ketiha's lips. Loving the taste of her lover and purring in delight as Keitha growled. Pulling her closer before bringing them onto the sandy ground where Lana pulled back just a bit in order to laugh as her mate tickled her sensative spots with her nipping.

 

The two stayed like this for awhile and just allowed the soft currents to lull them into a light nap. Lana only waking a few times when Shiro and Allura came over to check on them. But, the two didn't care as they continued to cuddle and give out happy trills.

 

“You're the only one for me.” Keitha informed, making Lance give out a happy trill.

 

“And you're the only for me!” Lana chirped back, making Keitha blush.

 

“Lana!” came a call, making Keitha growl as the two looked over their shoulder. The face of Matt was the one that greeted them and Keitha flared out her sail in anger. Stripes started to show on her beautiful red scales causing Matt too shake a bit.

 

“Sorry....” he wheezed, but Lana gave her a mate a few tail smacks.

 

“Whatcha need Matt?” Lana asked, getting Matt to wave his arms around again.

 

“We need some help herding the sharks again! They already tried to eat Rolo.” Matt groaned, making Lana nod her head as she startde to wiggle her way out from Keitha. Keitha whined, clinging onto the end of her tail as Lana made her way from out of the mangrove.

 

Matt snickered at Keitha before he rushed over to the situation. Lana laughed as Keitha continued to be dragged by the other mermaid. Only to be stopped when Shiro placed his hand on her shoulder. Keitha hissed at Shiro only to have no effect on their shoals co-leader.

 

“Keitha, we're going on the hunt.” Shiro informed, making Keitha grumble before she managed to get out of Shiro's hold.

 

“I'll get you something good.” Keitha promised, making Lana smirk.

 

“I know you will. Love you.” Lana spoke, kissing her mate before making a quick getaway. Shiro sighed as he managed to grab Keitha before she could go after Lana again.

 

“SHIRO! LET ME GO!”

 

“Keitha, we need to put food on the table.”

 

“I NEED TO-”

 

“No.”

 

Yes, they truly were meant for each other.

 

 


End file.
